


Ghostly Blue Eyes

by larrystylinhugs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinhugs/pseuds/larrystylinhugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow Harry ends up at his friend Liam’s house with his other mates sat around a dining room table all hands on a Ouija board…</p>
<p>or the one where the guys somehow summon a ghost named Louis that just practically happens to be in Liam’s house and may or may not think the curly hair green eyed boy is cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghostly Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammar errors xD  
> This was orignialy posted to my tumblr: benandlarrys

Harry had just made it to his locker when he saw his friend Niall approaching. 

"Hey Niall what’s up?" 

Niall leaned against the locker to the right of Harry’s.

"Nothing but Liam invited us all over to hang out at his house after school today." 

"cool I’ll go" Harry grabbed his books and shut his locker door.

"Awesome Zayn said he’s gonna bring a Ouija board, so we can contact some ghosts" Niall laughed.

"Yeah no thanks" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Harry it’ll be fun, don’t be such a wuss" 

"Yeah yeah, I’ll see."

"Just come it’ll be a laugh" 

"Niall with you, everything’s a laugh." 

XXXXX

"You guys I don’t think this is a good idea." Harry warily said.

"Oh come It’ll be fun and it’s not like ghosts are actually real" Niall plopped down into one of the chairs around Liam’s dining room table.

The rest of the boys agreed as they all took a seat around the round table.

"So who knows how to work this thing." Zayn asked.

"Seriously you were the one who brought it." Liam replied.

"I know but I’ve never actually used it." Zayn 

"I think we just put our hands on it and ask it a question" Harry said.

All the boys shrugged deciding it was good enough answer and placed there hands on the etched wood. 

"Okay so what are we going to ask it?" Liam noted.

"um why don’t we just ask if there’s a spirit present." Niall replied.

"Okay-hello-um, Is there a spirit present in this house?" Liam asked.

All the boys sat silently waiting for a couple minutes. None were really sure what for.

"See Harry I told you ghosts aren’t real." Niall smiled. 

"Yeah maybe I was-" Harry was cut off when a loud crash erupted in the dining room echoing throughout the house.

All the boys heads whipped around to see what had made the sound. A vase that was meant to be on top of the china cabinet in the room was now laying on the floor shattered in little pieces.

"Shit my moms going to kill me!" Liam got out of his seat to grab a broom from the hall closet.

"Really that’s what your worried about?" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah it was expensive" Liam said like it was obvious.

"We just tried to contact spirits and random object just crashed to the floor out of nowhere, and nobody else finds that strange." Harry looked around at the other boys.

"Calm down Harry you’re just paranoid" Niall sighed.

"Yeah bro it’ll be fine, no big deal" Zayn added.

"Whatever" Harry sunk down in his chair.

Liam came to sit back down with a four cans of soda for them. 

"If I’m lucky my mom won’t even notice." He sighed cracking open his can of soda.

That’s when they heard it, Another bang, but this time it sounded like a door being slammed. There was no denying it now it was like a soft fog of fear had settled in the room and everyone was feeling it. 

"Just the wind" Harry muttered. 

There was silence between the three other boys.

"Right? It was just the wind slamming the door shut." Harry continued.

Niall stirred like he had been daydreaming and looked over at Harry with a blank face before speaking.

"Yeah just the wind Haz" Niall laughed grabbing a can of soda from the center of the table.

"You guys need to chill. It was nothing." Zayn muttered before taking a sip of his soda.

The rest of the boys nodded and sat in silence drinking their soda. Another noise came that literally caused Harry to drop his can of soda on the table.

Laughter.

Just pure laughter coming from another room in the house. It sounded light and airy but mischievous at the same time. Like they were laughing at someone else’s expense.

All the boys sat in continued silence with wide eyes. The only noise was of the penetrating laugh that seemed to become closer and closer towards the table they were sitting at. 

That’s when the figure appeared. Not really a figure but more of a person? A boy! Oh my god it was another teenage boy just like them.

"You lads should’ve seen the looks on your faces!!" The boy was practically clutching his stomach laughing hysterically. 

Each boy sitting around the table had their own look on their face as to how they felt about the situation. Each facial expression mixed with horror, amazement and curiosity towards the figure standing before them.

"Hey come one now I didn’t mean to scare you lot that bad" The boy smiled causing the corners of his eyes to crinkle.

Harry opened his mouth slightly to say something before just promptly shutting it again, not sure there was anything suitable enough that he could say in a moment like the one they were being faced with. 

Harry’s brows were furrowed impossibly due to the thoughts swirling around his head. 

He was just a boy. A boy that had appeared in the middle of Liam’s dining room after a Ouija board incident. Harry could feel a headache coming on. He couldn’t help but think the boy standing in front of them was cute. He was actually really cute. Bright blue eyes mixed with tan skin and brown hair that just fell into his eyes slightly. Harry thought he was very pretty.

"Were you going to say something curly?" The boy prompted eyebrows raised.

"Uh, uh no." Harry stuttered not sure of what he should say.

Louis nodded slipping into the empty chair next to Harry. 

"Woah woah woah. So you’re like a ghost in this house." Niall still looked like he was in shock but it had more curiosity to it now. 

"Yeah pretty much. Cool innit" Louis smiled grabbing a can of soda from the middle of the table.

All the boys looked around at each other not sure what they should do. I mean he seemed like a pretty cool lad but he’s a ghost for god sake. What are they supposed to do? 

"You like video games?" Liam asked.

"Yeah! You got FIFA?" 

And that’s how it went. All the boys in the living room trying to play against the undefeated Louis at FIFA. 

"Your turn Curly" Louis turned around and gave Harry a small smile who was sitting on the couch.

Harry gave a small smile in return and slid down to sit next to Louis on the floor grabbing the second controller.

They bumped shoulders and at moments tried to grabbed the others controller in an attempt to distract the other and take the win for himself. Anyone looking on (the rest of the boys in the room, who seemed to be completely forgotten) would take the whole thing as two boys giant act at flirting with each other.

Because it totally was.

Louis ended up letting Harry win the match. Harry kind of knew but boasted and whooped anyway toppling on top of Louis in over excitement and boastfulness. Louis laughed and playfully pushed the lad off of him.

"Yeah yeah okay" He rolled his eyes fixing his fringe to the side again. 

Harry bit his lip. Okay it was official he truly thought Louis was beautiful, and Louis would’ve been lying if he said he didn’t feel the same way about Harry. 

"I’m gonna go use the bathroom upstairs." Harry shot Louis a quick glance before starting to dart up the steps.

"The one down here works fine" Liam commented but figured Harry was going to ignore him anyway.

He did.

After a couple minutes when the lads started to wind down and piled onto to the couch to watch a movie Louis slipped away and didn’t quite figure if the other boys noticed but he made his was up the stairs nonetheless. 

He walked down the hall a bit before hand darted out of one of the rooms snatching his arm and puling him into it. 

"Jesus Haz you scared me!" Louis marked.

Harry blushed at the nickname.

"Scare a ghost that’s funny Lou" Harry smirked.

Louis made a face before walking into what appeared to be an upstairs library. He lightly ran his fingers along some of the books on the middle shelf before turning around to look at Harry.

Harry gave a smile just wide enough to show the slightest outline of his dimple. Louis returned the smile walking over to Harry and lightly touching his shoulder before poking him in the chest.

"You know I let you win at FIFA" Louis smiled pulling on a small piece of Harry’s hair that was right at the side of his face.

"Did not" Harry mumbled, voice seeming all of a sudden a bit deeper.

Louis nodded whispering a quiet yeah before getting even closer. There was a pause between them just their breathing for a second before Louis leant in so that their noises were brushing. Harry placed his larger hands on Louis’ waist before they both leaned forward lips connecting and hips pressing against each other.

There lips fit too good together. Harry couldn’t remember a better feeling kiss than the one he was having now. Louis couldn’t even remember the last time he kissed someone let alone a kiss that felt so amazing.

They eventually pulled apart lips a bit red.

"I can honestly say I’ve never kissed a ghost before" Harry smiled running his hands slowly along Louis’ sides.

"and how was it?" Louis smirked.

"incredible" Harry whispered making Louis preen.

They made out for a while even grinding on each other a bit before they could hear Liam downstairs yelling at them.

"You guys better not be having sex up there!!" 

Both boys laughed blushing hard.

Harry had no idea what he was going to do wanting a relationship with a boy who was technically a ghost. He had so many things to ask Louis about and so many things he was wondering, but for right now he was happy. He liked Louis and Louis liked him and he’d just have to worry about the other stuff later if it came to that. 

He just knew he really liked kissing the boy with the ghostly blue eyes.


End file.
